De volta ao passado
by Mishiran
Summary: Restava apenas uma noite e um sonho sem futuro... Quase 11 anos se passam desde aquele dia e, agora, ela vive com uma lembrença ativa de seu passado, Yori, seu filho! E... Se por puro acaso ela se visse de volta àquela era... De volta ao passado! [I&K]
1. Desejos

_Reeditado em 29/05/06. Sem nenhuma alteração da fanfic original. Mudado apenas a formatação.

* * *

__#Mish acoplada ao Inu-Yasha#_  
Não me deixe! Não me troque por ela!

* * *

**_Sumário_:** Restava apenas uma noite e um sonho sem futuro... Quase 11 anos se passam desde aquele dia e, agora, ela vive com uma lembrença ativa de seu passado, Yori, seu filho! E... Se por puro acaso ela se visse de volta àquela era... De volta ao passado! I&K  
**Casais – **Inu & Kagome , Rihara & Souta  
**Escrito por** – Mishiran Mustang ( _Mish-chan_ )  
**Classificação** – M (_contém cenas de violencia e sexuais no decorrer da história_)_  
_

* * *

**De volta ao Passado... **

**Cap.**** 1 _- Desejos _**

O sol se punha no oeste num lindo espetáculo e, naquele dia, fazia dois anos... Dois ótimos anos desde sua primeira vinda aquela terra desconhecida. Dois anos desde começara a aventura que, agora, estava no fim. Dois anos desde que o dia em que o vira pela primeira vez...

Kagome estava sentada perto dum riacho, vendo o sol sumir entre as árvores da floresta do Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha, seu primeiro e grande amor! Em sua face delicada, uma frágil lagrima escorreu... Aquele seria seu ultima dia naquela época, já que amanhã, no nascer do sol, ela partiria à sua era para nunca mais voltar e tentava entender por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer logo com ela!

Retirou, de seu pescoço, o colar que tinha como o pingente, aquela maldita e maravilhosa jóia de quatro almas... Ela a trouxera para aquela época e ela a impediria de voltar novamente, já que estava completa e quase purificada... E, para terminar a purificação, faltava apenas ela entregar ao Inu-Yasha e que ele realizaria o pedido... Agora, lagrimas percorriam seu rosto incansavelmente, tudo por causa da simples lembrança do pedido dele...

Em sua mente veio a imagem da luta contra o Narak... Uma luta violenta e sofrida. Mas, graças a ajuda inesperada de algumas pessoais, como o Sesshoumaru e ela... "Por que!" indagou-se novamente. Tentou secar as lagrimas com as mãos, numa tentativa também de aceitar seu destino, e repetiu varias vezes em sua mente: "Ele ama ela! Apenas ela! Conforme-se!".

Mas por mais que quisesse e fizesse, apenas conseguia chorar mais e mais... Olhou novamente o céu e se deu conta de que o sol havia sumido por completo e a lua cheia brilhava com todo louvor. Agora, faltava tão pouco...

- **O que foi, Kagome!**- a voz conhecida a despertou.

Ela se levantou no mesmo instante e se virou para o dono da voz, secando as lagrimas no rosto e dizendo:

**- N-Não é nada... Inu-Yasha.**

- **Se não é nada, por que tá chorando!**- pediu e Kagome apertou a jóia na sua mão.

**- Tudo bem! Não quero começar outra discussão... Eu só estou um pouco... triste... -** ela se aproximou dele e, segurando uma de suas fortes mãos, depositou a jóia, cobrindo ela com os dedos dele e sua outra mão. **-Tome! Você vai fazer mesmo aquilo, né?**

**- Ressuscitar Kikyou! ... Vou! **

_"Por que ele tinha que falar o nome dela!"_

**-Bom... acho que eu já vou!-** tirou suas mãos de perto das dele.

**- Não vai se despedir dos outros?**

**- Já fiz! Acho que vou agora!**

**-Mas você tem até amanhã. Por que quer ir agora?**

**-Não quero ficar mais aqui... Sabendo que depois de amanhã eu não poderei voltar. Então, eu vou.** - disse dando as costas para o hanyou.

-**Espera!** - ela parou ao ouvi-lo e se virou para ele que caminhou até estar apenas cm distancia entre os dois. **- E de mim? Você vai sem se despedir de mim!**

Kagome ficou mais triste... Era difícil dizer adeus a ele... Era difícil saber que ele ficaria com outra sem ser ela mesma... Ela apenas se aproximou mais e o abraçou, colocando a cabeça no peito. Um abraço forte... Um abraço de despida. Ele retribuiu o gesto e enlaçou sua cintura e ela, não se segurou mais, e chorou incontrolavelmente.

**-Não chore... -** pediu num sussurro no ouvido dela que se arrepiou toda.

**-Por que?**

**-Odeio quando você chora!**

**-Por que? -** ela o encarou.

**-Você é muito bonita para chorar.-** entre lagrimas, ela sorriu. Ele nunca havia dito que era bonita...

**- Ela é uma mulher de sorte!**- comentou se afastando dele. - **Espero que seja muito feliz... ao lado dela!**

**-Kagome...**

Ela respirou fundo, concentrando-se para cessar aquele choro, e continuou:

**- Espero que... tenham muitos filhos e netos. Que não tenha mais nenhum problema na vida dos dois.**

**- Kagome...** ele murmurava e foi se aproximando dela.

**-Enfim... Espero que tenha uma nova vida daqui para frente e---** ele levantou rosto dela e a calou num beijo, inesperado. Ela ficou um momento em transe antes de abrir seus lábios para ele e se entregar de corpo e alma, enlaçando seu pescoço.

Alguns instantes se passaram e eles se separaram por falta de ar. E, entre sua respiração ofegante, ela murmurou baixinho:

**- Me deixe... ficar com... com você... essa... essa noite**.

**- Kagome...**

**- Por... Por favor Inu-Yasha...-** ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele** - Eu... Eu te... te amo... tanto!**

**- Seu desejo... **ele levantou novamente a cabeça dela delicadamente e...-** É uma ordem! - **voltou a beijá-la.

Ela podia sentir as mãos dele percorrem suas costas e, logo depois, elas procurando o zíper do vestido que ela usava naquele momento. Ela tentava de todas as maneiras tirar o casaco, e em seguida, a blusa dele. Todos os pensamentos racionais que ela podia ter ou tinha sumiram... O desejo e a paixão por ele eram muito mais, muito mais, do que podia agüentar. Logo, ela se viu sendo deitada na grama por ele, enquanto perdia seu vestido...

**Quase 11 anos depois...**

**- Souta, você já pegou o bolo lá na padaria? -** perguntava uma voz feminina vinda de fora da sala onde o jovem de 19 anos tentava colocar as bolas coloridas e de todos os tamanhos e forma na parede.

**-Já! Junto com os doces e os salgados!- **gritou em resposta.

**-E os garçons?-** indagou a mesma voz.

**-Eles chegam às quatro.**

**-Será que não tá faltando alguma coisa!**

Souta suspirou enquanto levantava, para logo, subir as escadas. Entrou em um quarto e pode ver a jovem de longos cabelos negros cortados em V maravilhosamente soltos, com os olhos azuis escuros lindos, pele branca como a neve e com um corpo escultural de fazer inveja a qualquer top model, arrumando a roupa que parecia pertencer a um garoto de nove à dez anos de idade.

**-Kagome!** - o jovem chamou **-Kagome!**

**-Hã? O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? São os garçons! - **ela se virou para ele com uma cara que parecia estar esperando uma bomba.

**- Não é nada disso! Tá tudo perfeito! Para de preocupar!**

**- Eu... Eu tô muito nervosa!-** confessou, o que fez Souta a abraçar, mostrando que suas alturas eram _quase _iguais.

**- Calma, mama! Vai dar tudo certo, como sempre dá! -** ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo **- Não sei se você está mais nervosa agora ou na hora do parto!**

**-Ah! Não começa, Souta!- **disse se livrando do abraço e dando um tapa no braço no irmão.

**-Tá! Me desculpe!-** informou o rapaz esfregando com a mão o braço onde ela o havia batido **-E vê se na próxima vez bate mais leve!**

**-Mas eu bati de leve!**

**-Então não bata! Sabia que você é forte pá chuchu! E nem se fale o Yori.**

**-É... eu sei!**- confirmou rindo baixo **-E não se esqueça que, daqui á 4 dias, é dia de lua cheia.**

**-Como posso esquecer se aquele pirralho fica insuportável?**

**-Olha como fala dele! E ele não fica insuportável. Ele só fica um pouco mais forte.**

**-Você fala isso pôs não tem que ficar treinando com ele.**

**-Se lembra da vez que ele quebrou seu braço, Souta.**

**-Como posso esquecer? E você ainda o protegeu! Devia tê-lo deixado de castigo!**

**-Pra correr o risco de ficar com o braço quebrado! De jeito nenhum!**

**-Você sabe melhor do que eu que ele nunca a machucaria! Claro... é mãe dele! Mas você sempre o protege...**

**-Mas eu brigo quando é preciso.**

**-Que dizer... nunca! Ah, Kagome... Você não tem jeito! E quando eu perguntei porque não o castigou... Você se lembra o que me disse!**

**-O que?**

**-Que as orelhinhas dele a havia feito esquecer!**

**-O que eu posso fazer se as orelhas dele ficam tão... Kawaii!**

**-Pelo amor Deus, Kagome! Você tem que impor limites a ele, antes que _NÓS_ termos que reconstruir a casa uma vez por mês.**

**-Tá... Vou tentar me lembrar! -** ela sentou na cama e olhou para a roupa estendida ao seu lado no mesmo móvel **-Como o tempo passa rápido, não?**

**-É... Ainda me lembro bem, até parece que foi ontem que você tentou explicar pra mamãe como ficou grávida!-** Kagome abaixou a cabeça pensando. Como podia esquecer aquele dia... Souta sentou ao seu lado... Ela se recordava cada detalhe. Como sua mamãe fora compreensiva naquela hora. Mais ainda, quando contou quem era o pai, já que sua mãe sabia que ela o amava... Ele... Como será que ele estaria, agora? Feliz? Claro! Devia estar feliz da vida, provavelmente, ele já tinha um ou mais filhos com ela...

-**Se lembrou dele, né?**- a jovem não vez mais nada, além de concordar com cabeça **-Olha...- **disse a enlaçando com um dos seus braços e a puxando para perto dele **-Eu sei que é difícil, Kagome, mas você tem que esquecê-lo... Ele deve estar vivendo feliz da vida e nem sequer se lembrar que você existe! E você ainda vive chorando pelos cantos escondida por causa dele.-** ela levantou a cabeça surpreendida e ele não tardou a explicar **-Eu já vi você assim... Várias vezes!**

**-Eu tento... -** ela abaixou a cabeça e a afundou no peito do irmão para esconder as lagrimas -**Mas... toda a vez que eu vejo o Yori, eu... Eu me lembro... Dele!**

**-Calma! Calma!- **dizia Souta fazendo caricias no cabelo da jovem. **-Kagome...-** ela o encarou, já conseguindo cessar o choro **-Você... Você ainda o ama, não?**

A jovem ficou encarando por alguns segundos, antes de abaixar a cabeça e ficar fitando a parede. E, logo depois, começou:

**-Souta... Eu---**

**-Mãããeeee!-** a voz que parecia pertencer a um garotinho ecoou pelo quarto, interrompendo Kagome. E, instantes depois, um menino aparentando ter uns 10 anos, de cabelos negros curtos com franjas caindo-lhe pelo rosto, olhos violeta num tom azulado e com a toalha enrolada na cintura, entra no quarto.** -Cadê minha roupa?**

**-Tá aqui!-** respondeu Kagome terminando o abraço com o irmão rapidamente e apontando para as peças de roupa infantis que estava em cima da cama.

**-Porque você tava chorando, mamãe?-** indagou o pequeno ao ver os olhos da jovem vermelhos.

**-Eu não tava choran---**

**-Não minta! -** exigiu o garotinho se aproximando dela e, em seguida, acariciando o rosto da sua mãe. **-É feio dizer mentira!**

**-Tá...-** no rosto de Kagome agora abrira um sorriso ao ouvi-lo. Ela bateu as mãos em seu colo e o jovenzinho, entendendo a mensagem, parou os carinhos e sentou no lugar **-A mamãe só tá muito feliz... -**ela começou a mexer nos cabelos curtos do filho e, logo, continuou **-Por que hoje você tá completando dez aninhos!**

**-Jura que é isso?-** o menino sorriu para ela e a abraçou **- Eu amo muito você, mamãe!**

**-Eu também, meu filho. Eu também!-** disse retribuindo o gesto.

**- Aí! Que saudades da minha mãe!- **interrompeu Souta, o momento mãe e filho.

**-E aí, tiozinho?** indagou o menino afastando um pouco de Kagome **-Pronto para o treino amanhã!**

**-Por que você tinha que lembrar!-** comentou desanimado.

**-Por que eu sou o mais forte do que você!**

**-Engraçadinho! Bom...-** acho melhor a gente começar a nós arrumar, senão ao convidados vão chegar e estaremos ainda assim.

**-É! Você tem razão, Souta!-** concordou Kagome, pondo o menino em pé no chão.**-Agora, me escute, Yori! Quero que se arrume e vá pra sala, tá?**

**-Certo!**

**-Então, eu vou pro banho!- **disse Kagome, enquanto Souta se retirava do quarto e, quando foi fazer o mesmo...

**-Mãe!-** ela parou na porta e se virou para o garotinho que estava parado ao lado da cama a encarando. **-Mãe, eu... eu vou poder conhecer o papai hoje?**

**-Ah, Yori... Nós já conversamos sobe is---**

**-Eu sei, mamãe! Só que eu... Queria conhecê-lo! Todos os meus amigos têm um pai... e eu nem conheço o meu!**

**-Eu sei, talvez... Um dia, você o conheça!-** ela se aproximou do filho e se ajoelhou perante o garoto. **-Olha...O seu pai é uma ótima pessoa... Brigão, mas sempre muito bondoso.-** ela acariciou a face do jovem e continuou -**Ele está agora num lugar muito distante... Muito, muito distante! Por isso ele não pode vir...**

**-Mamãe, o papai... ele tá no céu como o vovô?**

**-Não, querido. Ele está em lugar mais perto do que o céu... Mas, mesmo assim, um lugar longe, muito longe, da gente. Entendido?**

O garotinho concordou com a cabeça e, depois, Kagome se levantou, dizendo:

**-Bom... Eu vou tomar banho. Se arrume direito!-** e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Kagome foi direto para o banheiro sem dar nenhuma parada. Logo que entrou no cômodo, fechou a porta e encostou suas costas nela, deslizando, pela mesma, até o chão frio de azulejos. E, ali, começou a chorar, abraçando suas pernas contra seu peito.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Parabéns para você, nessa data querida.-** Todos ali presentes naquela sala, cantavam em coro, enquanto aplaudia. **-Muitas felicidades, Muitos anos de vida! Hehehe! É big, é big, é hora, é hora, é hora, ra...tim...bum: Yori, Yori...**

O jovem no centro daquela algazarra e em frente ao um bolo inspirado no animê Yu Yu Hakusho, fez menção de apanhar as duas velas em cima de bolo, uma com o formato do número um e a outra do número zero, quando ouviu alguém gritar:

**-Faz um pedido antes de apagar as velhinhas!**

O garoto olhou para aquelas duas velas e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em seu pedido. Depois de alguns segundos, ele soprou sobre as duas, fazendo com que as pequenas chamas se apagassem e implorando para que aquela fumaça que sumia realizasse seu desejo.

O menino saiu do local, indo na direção que estava sua mãe e a abraçou pela cintura. Kagome olhou para o menino e retribuiu o gesto com muito carinho.

**-Feliz aniversário, meu filho!- **ela beijou os cabelos dele que sorriu mais ainda.

**-Eu amo você, mamãe!**

**-Não mais do que eu amo você! ... Agora, vá brincar com seus amigos, vá!**

O garoto saiu do aconchego materno e foi brincar com os amigos ali na festa. Kagome apenas assistia tudo de longe e não notou que um jovem alto e de cabelos curtos se aproximava...

**-Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais bonita você fica, Kagome.-** disse o rapaz, agora ao lado da jovem.

**-Ah... Houjou! Como vai?-** indagou Kagome se virando para ele.

**-Melhor agora com a sua companhia! E você?**

**-O que acha?**

**-Feliz?**

**-Claro! Não é todo dia que se comemora o aniversário de 10 anos dum filho.**

**-Como sempre dedicada ao seu filho... Devia se divertir um pouco e não ficar apenas cuidando do pequeno!**

**-O meu filho é a minha diversão, Houjou!**

**-Sorte tem o pai dele!**

**-Porque diz isso?**

**-Além de ter conseguido a mãe perfeita para o filho dele... Ele teve você.- **Kagome ficou vermelha ao comentário. **-Em falar nisso... Cadê ele?**

**-Faz quase onze anos que não o vejo... Provavelmente, deve ter se casado, tido filhos e se esquecido de mim.**

**-Eu... Eu não sabia.**

**-Tudo bem! ... Se me der licença, Houjou, eu tenho que ver como está meu filho.**

**-Claro!**

Kagome saiu dali, mas não foi ver Yori, ela subiu as escadas de fininho e entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta, logo em seguida. Ela foi até o armário e o abriu. Dentro dele, podia-se várias peças femininas como vestidos e blusas e num compartimento acima varias caixas. Ela tirou as da frente depositando-as no chão, até que encontrou uma caixa de sapato branca e a pegou. Ela a trouxe até a cama e colocando a caixa sobre a superfície macia, sentando-se na mesma. Ela a abriu e, no interior, revelou-se uma veste vermelha delicadamente dobrada. Kagome pegou a roupa e trouxe para seu peito, enquanto ela se jogava na cama chorando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já era onze da noite quando a festa deu-se encerrada. Os garçons foram embora depois de limpar a cozinha e sala. E, agora, quinze minutos para meia-noite, Kagome insistia com Yori para deixar seus novos brinquedos e ir dormir, pois já era tarde.

**-Vamos, Yori! Amanhã é sábado e você poderá brincar a vontade.**

**-Não! Eu quero brincar, agora!-** informou o pequeno escolhendo uma bola como sua nova diversão.

**-Mas, Yori, já é tarde!**

**-Mas eu não quero!- **o garoto, agora brincava de chutar a bola para todos os lados.

**-Souta, será que podia me dar uma mão!-** ela se virou para ele.

**-O filho é seu, não meu!- **comentava enquanto parava na frente da irmã.

**-E você é o tio! Tem que ajudar!**

**-Eu? ... Tá bom! Yori suba lá pra... Cadê ele?-** Souta, assim como Kagome acabara de perceber que o garotinho não tava mas ali. Até que, seus olhares se bateram com a porta da sala que dava ao jardim estava aberta.

Kagome e Souta saíram correndo em direção ao jardim. Mas Yori não estava também lá. Os dois vasculhavam o lugar com os olhos, numa tentativa de encontrar o menino.

**-Yori! Cadê você?... Aonde é que ele se enfiou?-** falava Kagome, enquanto procurava.

**-Kagome... O poço!-** ela ouviu o irmão sussurrar e seu olhar foi parar no templo que escondia o poço come-ossos que, para o seu desespero, estava aberto.

Kagome correu para o local, assim como Souta. Mas, ao chegar, só teve tempo de presenciar o seu amado e querido filho pulando para dentro do poço.

**-Yori!- **gritou, mas era tarde. O menino já havia pulado.

Kagome se aproximou mais do poço e observou o seu interior... Porém, para o seu desespero não havia sinal do menino e de qualquer outra coisa. Apenas havia escuridão naquele poço.

_Não!_

Ela gritou para si. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Não agora!

* * *

**Oiii**

**E vem eu com minha segunda fic... Bom é que eu não tava conseguindo escrever "Amor e Confusão" pois na minha mente insana só vinha à idéia para essa fic! Aí... Bom, eu resolvi escrever! **

**Espero que tenham gostado... e por favor, favorzinho, mandem reviews! É que só assim eu saberei se estão gostando ou odiando ou seja lá o que for!**

**Um beijão e um abração a todos!**

**Mish-chan**


	2. De volta ao Passado

Yori olhava para todos os lados assustado, alí definitivamente não era o local onde devia estar. Olhou para a bola em suas mãos e, depois, o poço. Podia ouvir os sons da noite... _Onde estava?_

**–Mãe...–** murmurou baixinho, antes de se deixar cair ajoelhado no chão com umas poucas lagrimas no chão. Nunca passara um minuto sequer longe de sua mãe, tio ou alguém que conhecesse e, agora, estava ali, num lugar iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, das estrelas e dos raros vaga-lumes. Ouviu um barulho vindo de arbustos e virou seu rosto para o local assustado, mas, pela pouca luminosidade, não enxergou nada, há não ser o vulto da vegetação alta.

**–Yori!– **ele ouviu de repente e direcionou sua face para o poço. E lá estava ela, sua mãe, saindo do poço para encontrá-lo. O pequeno não pensou duas vezes para se levantar, indo em direção a mãe, e a abraçá-la fortemente.

**–Tô com medo, mamãe!–** disse entre lagrimas agarrado a cintura de Kagome.

**–Pelo menos na próxima vez, vê se obedece a sua mãe!– **Yori concordou com a cabeça.** –Agora vamos...– **Kagome parou de falar e olhou para a direção em que ela se lembrava onde ficava o vilarejo. "_Mas... bem que eu podia ver com está Sangô, Mirok, Shippou... Sinto tanto a falta deles... Eram meus melhores naquela época..." _Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o garotinho. _"Não! Não quero vê-lo! Não saber dele... Não quero ver ele com ela!"_**– Vamos para _casa_, Yori.**

Cap. 2** - _De Volta ao Passado_ **

**-Como?- **perguntou o pequeno a encarando nos olhos.

**–É só pular novamente no poço. Venha!–** Kagome segurou a mão dele e o puxou na direção do poço. Deram apenas dois passos... Kagome caiu em cima de Yori o protegendo com corpo. A bola escapulindo das mãos pequenas. **–CUIDADO!–** Duas luzes brilharam no céu em cima deles parecendo ser de duas laminas.

**–Olha! Conseguiu esquivar no meu ataque! Impressionante para uma humana.– **Kogome e Yori se puseram a admirar um ser de pele verde com três olhos púrpuros, sendo o terceiro no meio da testa, com quatro braços e asas, que lembravam duma mariposa, da mesma cor que sua pele, pousando em cima do poço. **–Vocês darão um ótimo jantar!**

**–Um... Um Youkai!–** Kagome estava surpresa e preocupada. O que fazer? Antigamente ele a protegia, mas ele não tava ali agora... Assim como nos últimos anos! Não ligava caso morresse, mas não podia deixar seu filho morrer! Agora era vez dela proteger alguém, mesmo que custasse a sua vida! Ela levantou-se e puxou Yori para cima sem tirar os olhos do Youkai.

**–O que pretende fazer, humana?–** indagou o Youkai olhando friamente, enquanto cruzava todos os braços calmamente, em pé, em cima do poço.

Só havia uma saída: **_Correr para o Vilarejo_**!

**-Yori... **_**Corre!**_- Mãe e filho a correr numa tentativa desesperada de fuga.

**–Ora! Ora!... Vamos brincar de caça aos humanos!–** O Youkai começou a bater as asas velozmente provocando uma pequena ventania ao seu redor e rumou em direção à caça.

Kagome guiava Yori puxando pela mão, enquanto pedia mentalmente para que o vilarejo estivesse perto. Ela podia ouvir as batidas das asas do Youkai e sabia que estava perto, muito perto dela.

**–Asas da Morte!**– a voz estarrecedora imundou a floresta escura e, logo depois, as duas luzes brilharem do céu e as árvores por perto começarem a cair..._ Seria seu fim?_

O youkai atacava, enquanto Kagome fugia com o menino entre as árvores, escapando por milímetros da morte. _"Tem que estar perto!"_ dizia para si mesma. Não ia conseguir fugir por muito tempo. Nesse instante, Yori tropeça no chão e caiu, enquanto Kagome se joga no chão para desviar dum ataque que bate em uma árvore que não sofre nada. Kagome olha para a árvore e a reconhece no ato: "_A árvore Sagrada!"_

**-Prontos para a morrer?**

Morrer justo _ali._..? Aonde conhecera aquele que mudou sua vida para sempre! Kagome sentou-se, mantendo Yori no chão com umas mãos em suas costas, e olhou para o Youkai que tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto e os observava com se escolhesse uma melhor maneira para fatiá-los para que as suas carnes ficassem mais apetitosas.Olhou ao seu redor na procura de algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Acabou vendo em sua frente aquilo que Yori havia tropeçado: os ossos. Havia ossos humanos, provavelmente, alguém que fora devorado. Ao lado, havia uma armadura de guerreiro, uma espada e... Sim! O que precisava: _Um arco e flechas!_

**-Bom, humana! A caçada acabou! Não se preocupe, deixarei o menino para sobremesa!**

O Youkai partiu velozmente para o ataque e, no mesmo segundo, ela se levantou, pegando o arco e uma flecha. Os acontecimentos foram rápidos: A flecha... O bote... O brilho... Uma flechada certeira no coração do demônio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A jovem jazia de pé no galho de uma àrvore alta. Os longos cabelos pretos que dançavam com o vento, a pela era tão branca como a neve, usava luvas pretas e uma roupa preta de manga e calça comprida que colava em seu corpo realçando suas perfeitas curvas. Observa o estranho brilho tomar conta de uma boa parte da floresta.

_**-Miko... -**_ sussurrou baixo.

**-Você vai verificar? **-a voz forte e masculina tomou quanta do ambiente.

Ao pé da árvore, um belo homem de cabelos prateados mantinha os olhos de ambâr fixos na jovem.

**-E por que devia, Sesshou-Maru?**- indagou a garota sem nenhum um musculo mover.

**-Rin não vai gostar nada de saber que tem outra miko e...**

**-Por acaso passou pela sua cabeça de vento que essa miko pode ser aquela nojenta?**

**-Grrr!- **"_Controle-se_!" o rapaz ordenou a si mesmo. Não podia começar outra discussão com aquela jovem. **-A Kikyou não é doida o suficiente para sair a noite.**

**-Se quer obedecer a vontade de Rin, faça você mesmo!-** informou a jovem se virando para ele e revelando seus olhos vermelhos, sua pupila negra em formato duma estrela de cinco pontas e seus lábios do mesmo tom carmim.

**-Eu? Obedecer a uma humana? Nunca!**

**-Então, porque pensou que eu faria?**

**-Eu apenas pensei que você, já que protege humanos, ia ajud...**

**-Disse bem! Eu protejo _humanos_...! Odeio Mikos... Com exceção de Rin!**

**-Você odeia Mikos, simplesmente por que _odeia_ a Kikyou!**

**-Gosta de se meter em minha vida, né?**

**-Bom... Você é uma hanyou como Inu-Yasha e portanto tem sangue impuro...**

**-Mas, diferentemente de seu irmão, Sesshou-Maru, eu só estou querendo encontrar um momento para acabar com sua vida! E ambos concordamos quando digo que sou muito mais poderosa que você... Mesmo sendo uma reles meio-youkai!**

Sesshou-Maru ficou calado, os argumentos faltando em sua boca... A verdade crua e cruel. Ela era mais poderosa do que ele... Mesmo sendo impura, um ser incompleto. Como podia? Ele, um youkai completo, ser mais fraco que uma meio-youkai! Foi quando notou a jovem pulando da árvore e, depois duma suave aterrissagem, caminhando em direção da floresta.

**-Para onde vai, Rihara?**

**-Me divertir um pouquinho... -** falou sumindo no breu da floresta.

Sesshou-Maru ficou olhando a floresta escura, conhecia a jovem o suficiente para saber que ela iria até o local da onde surgira aquele brilho. Logo se virou para direção aposta e começou a andar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Droga! - **Kagome olhava para o corte do braço direito, uma das laminas do ataque do Youkai a ferira. Ela ainda segurava o arco na mão e virou para Yori que se encontrava no sentando no chão. 

**-Você está bem, mamãe?-** Kagome sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que sim. **-Podemos ir pá casa, mamãe? Eu... eu não quero passar nem um minuto aqui!**

Kagome sorriu, Yori não demonstrava mais medo nos olhos, agora eles voltaram ao normal... Sempre fora assim. Estava cansada de ouvir Souta dizer que o pequeno sempre parecia ter medo quando não estava perto dela. E isso parecia ser verdade.

**-Vamos... Vamos embora daqui! ... Mas eu vou levar umas coisinhas para nossa segurança!-** Kagome pegou do chão o saco de flechas, pondo em suas costas e se aproximou do filho. **-Venha!**

O menino levantou num pulo e ficou em frente a sua mãe. Estava tranqüilo por estar ao lado dela... Estar ao lado de sua mãe, era o bastante para não ter medo de nada.

**-Rápido! Não quero encontrar mais nenhum monstro dos meus livros!-** Kagome riu um pouco... Lembrara-se que seu filho era viciado em colecionar mangá. Ela pegou a mão do pequeno, antes de se virar e ver aqueles bandos de olhos coloridos se aproximarem cada vez mais e surgindo um por um, enquanto murmuravam:

**_-Miko...! Miko...  
_**

Kagome e Yori começaram a anda para trás, até que se encontravam encurralados entre a árvore sagrada e os youkais de várias formas, tamanhos e cores bisaras. Novamente, ela preparou o arco e flecha, pondo-se na frente do garotinho.

**-Mamãe...?- **ela ouviu o menino sussurrar baixinho e disparou a primeira flecha...

O brilho surgiu novamente, possuindo boa parte da floresta. Logo que o brilho sumiu puderam ver os restos de alguns youkais que foram retalhados pela flecha. Mas ainda eram poucos em relação daqueles que cercavam Kagome e Yori. Ela atirou mais duas flechas num ato rápido e desesperado, enquanto gritava:

**_-Vão embora!_**

Porém quanto mais ela destruía, mais youkais apareciam. Aquilo parecia mais um inferno de monstros sem fim. Kagome atirou as quatro flechas que restavam, mas surgiu pouco efeito. Agora, não tinha mais nenhuma saída! As flechas havia acabado e os youkais se aproximavam cada vez mais dos dois sedentos por sangue. Abraçou Yori, enquanto via os youkais mais perto deles. Kagome e o pequeno fecharam os olhos no momento em que perceberam que todos os youkais iam atacar...

Passaram alguns segundos e os dois ainda não sentiam nenhum ataque ou qualquer outra coisa os atingirem. Kagome abriu os olhos novamente e se deparou com uma jovem usando uma roupa preta em que só o rosto com a pele tão branca como a neve podia ser visto, com olhos vermelhos, as pupilas negras em formato duma estrela e com logos e lisos cabelos negros, segurando uma espada reluzente com um formato meio curvo. Em volta da jovem, Kagome podia ver os restos mortais dos youkais que pareciam ter sido dilacerados com apenas um golpe!

**-Quem... Quem é _você_?- **Kagome indagou baixinho.

**_Continua no proximo capitulo..._

* * *

**

_**Para ver as respostas das reviews deste capitulo visite o link dedicado à esta fic no meu profile!**_

_Mish-chan _


	3. Lembranças duma noite com você

**N/A: Capitulo com conteudo de cunho erotico/sexual... Se não gosta e deseja pular, a parte está destacada com formatação negrita e italica: _assim_. **

**

* * *

**

_**-Ela é uma mulher de sorte!- **ele ouviu ela murmurar baixinho ao mesmo que dava uns passos para trás, se afastando dele. **- Espero que seja muito feliz... ao lado dela!**_

_**- Kagome...- **Ele não queria continuar ouvindo aquelas palavras. Era tão difícil! Porque sempre existe coisas que temamos em não admitir! Ele notou a fracassada tentativa dela para acabar com aquelas lágrimas... Malditas lágrimas! Maldita dor que sentia no peito! Maldita jóia que, assim como a trouxera, a levaria para longe dele!_

**_- Espero que... tenham muitos filhos e netos. Que não tenha mais nenhum problema na vida dos dois._**

_**-Kagome...-** ele sussurrou quase sem voz. Aproximou-se dela inconscientemente, sem prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra murmurada. Apenas admirava aquele rosto... Aquela face de anjo do pecado que deixavam as gotas de águas salgadas passear livremente nele, descendo, passando pelas bochechas rosadas, os lábios vermelhos e delicados... Os lábios da tentação..._

_**-Enfim... Espero que tenha uma nova vida daqui para frente e... -** ele levantou rosto dela e a calou num beijo, inesperado. Não pode explicar o que sentiu ao perceber que ela envolveu seu pescoço e entreabriu seus lábios dando permissão para que pudesse sentir o gosto daquela boca... Maravilhosa, entorpecente, divina! Enlaçou a cintura dela fortemente e a trouxe para mais perto de si._

Cap. 3_ - **Lembranças duma noite com você**  
_

_Tempo! Não sabia... E nem queria saber! Só se afastou daqueles lábios para buscar ar. Logo, ouviu ela dizer em uma voz baixa e rouca, como se quisesse fazer um convite ao proibido:_

**_-Me deixe... ficar com... com você... essa... essa noite._**

_**-Kagome...- **Ficar com... ele? Ouvira direito?...  
_

_**-Por... Por favor Inu-Yasha...-** Ele sentiu ela afundar a cabeça em seu peito, tentando esconder seu rosto. **-Eu... Eu te... te amo... tanto!-** Queria gritar, berrar, pular, vibrar de alegria... Ao mesmo tempo em que deseja não ter ouvido essas palavras... Não podia admitir... Mas ela dissera que o amara... Que queria ficar com ele... Mas... Por que não? _

_**- Seu desejo... -** ele levantou novamente a cabeça dela delicadamente e..**.- É uma ordem!-** a beijou... Tomou novamente para si aqueles lábios venenosos e mais doces que puro mel..._

**_Diferente da outra vez... Ele queria que com esse ato ela percebesse o que talvez ele não conseguia dizer... Ou o que não queria admitir! Mas ele já sabia que era vão. Seus esforços nada valem contra ela! Subiu uma de suas mãos para nuca dela e intensificou aquele beijo... Violento, selvagem! Suas mãos não conseguiam ficar parada por mais de segundos... E ao notar as mãos macias e quentes dela tentando retirar o seu casaco... Ele não conseguiu se conter mais... Havia conseguido isso durante quase dois anos... E, agora, ele teve admitir... Havia perdido! Perdido para seus instintos, para seus desejos... Para o amor que se mantinha secreto de outrem em seu coração!_**

**_Não demorou muito para encontrar o zíper do vestido e abri-lo... Arrepiou-se todo ao encontro de sua mão com a pele que envolvia as costas da jovem. Deixou os lábios e desceu para seu pescoço, deslizando seus caninos na pele frágil e sedutora que emanava o cheiro de rosas proibidas e tinha o sabor pecaminoso. Suas mãos escorregaram pelo corpo dela carregando consigo o vestido azul de alças finas. Seus lábios tocavam a pele do ombro descendo pelo braço, enquanto sentia as mãos delas em suas costas e cabelos, segurando firmemente como se ele fosse fugir... Fugir!... A mente dele pedia por tal, dizendo que aquilo era errado, só que... Como se pode fugir de algo que é inevitável...! Inevitável... É amá-la! Amá-la mais do que seu próprio orgulho!_**

**_Afastou-se um pouco dela apenas para ela terminar de tirar sua blusa e, mesmo assim, a contra-gosto! O seu ser clamava por ela... Ela... Ela é a mais poderosa das bruxas! O fizera completamente enfeitiçado! E, agora, não passava dum tolo perdidamente apaixonado pronto para saciar os desejos de sua amada! Ele a pegou no colo e deitou delicadamente na grama fofa e limpa. Cobriu-a com seu corpo, enquanto a beijava com paixão... Seus lábios não cansavam e nunca cansariam de sentir aquele gosto cereja! Suas mãos irrequietas percorriam aquele corpo não esquecendo de nenhum detalhe das curvas. Frustração, ira... Foi o que sentiu quando sua mão encontrou o último e único pedaço de pano que cobria a parte mais intima daquele anjo... Anjo puro do demônio! Que o derrotou... Com tamanha habilidade! Ele... Um valente guerreiro, vencedor de inúmeras batalhas... Havia perdido! Seus lábios começaram a descer novamente explorando os lugares, recém-descobertos pelas suas mãos!_**

**_-Inu... Inu-Ya...Sha!- seu coração vibrou com o chamamento em meios dos gemidos constantes e cada vez mais altos! Seus instintos incontroláveis o guiavam... Queria ela... Seu corpo, sua alma, seu coração a desejavam tanto... Almejavam tanto aquele ser feito todo de amor e todo de pecado! Sua boca sugou um dos seios farto daquela mulher, enquanto este se enrijecia no encontro de sua língua. Seus caninos arranharam cuidadosamente aquela pele... E, depois de se satisfazer com este, ele se para outro... Desceu mais um pouco e beijou-lhe em cima daquele maldito pedaço de pano. Chegou a sua coxa e, ali, movido pelos seus instintos encravou seus caninos... A jovem soltou um pequeno grito... Talvez, não só de dor! Ele lambeu aquela ferida, antes de sua boca seguir sua trilha de volta._**

**_Seus lábios se encontravam novamente e ele apenas se inclinou a puxando para si. Ele deslumbrou-se com o sorriso tímido dela quando separam suas famintas bocas... Acariciou aquela face e ela fechou os olhos ao sentir tal carinho. Sua mão se guiou até o cabelo dela e puxou a nuca dela para si. Se beijavam com tanto ardor que não se tinham dúvidas do que queriam! Eles estavam ali... Se entregando de corpo e alma duma forma que jamais fariam com outra pessoa._**

**_Ele sentiu as mãos dela descerem para o seu peito até sua cintura... Elas abriam a calça, ao mesmo tempo em que sua amada se afastava dele, retirando sua calça e deixando-o nu. Ele se apoiou um pouco nos antebraços e viu ela, ajoelhada em sua frente, jogar sua roupa para longe. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele sentou-se de joelho para logo a empurrar para trás ficando por cima dela novamente e a beijando violentamente. Agora, não importava mais... Agora, não adiantava mais... E mesmo que quisesse, não lutaria mais contra seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Suas mãos descerem pelo corpo dela e tiraram a única coisa que o impedia de fazer aquela flor do mal ser sua._**

**_Jogou para o lado a calcinha, enquanto ela dobrava um pouco os joelhos... Ele a encarou como se pedisse permissão... E ela apenas o puxou para si e o beijou, enquanto suas pernas o enlaçavam! Ele segurou com uma das mãos em sua cintura, assim como a outra se mantinha na nuca dela. Ele a fez sua ali... Ela afundou suas unhas na pele dele na primeira estocada, antes de deixar o prazer a invadir... Eles gritaram... Gritaram de prazer, de delírio, de amor! _**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Os olhos dourados abriram vagarosamente ao contato com os primeiríssimos raios de sol. Ele tateou o chão em sua volta, antes de se sentar assustado! E, assim, ele se deparou nu coberto apenas com a sua blusa bege e com um vestido azul juntamente com a sua calça jogados num canto... Sozinho! Onde ela estava! Ele tinha certeza de que o ocorrido na noite anterior fora real... E não apenas mais um dos seus sonhos tão secretos para si! Aspirou ar... Onde ela tinha ido!... E seu olfato não o deixou na mão! Ele olhou para a direção em que o cheiro fraco vinha e... O poço! _

_Sem pensar nem uma vez sequer, ele se levantou e vestiu a parte de baixo de sua roupa o mais de pressa possível, antes de sair desesperado entre as arvores... _

_Encontro-a... Sentado naquele velho poço com as pernas para dentro, vestida com seu manto vermelho... _

_**-Kagome! -** chamou e a jovem se virou para encará-lo... Viu daqueles lábios, que ele queria voltar a beijar, nascer um sorriso... Não pode deixar de sorrir também! Sentia-se tão diferente! _

_**-Obrigada... Pela noite de ontem, Inu-Yasha..- **O que? O que ela dizendo? E como mágica, sua face empalideceu com as palavras da jovem. **-Espero que nunca se esqueça de mim... Pois eu nunca me esquecerei de você!... Seja... Seja muito feliz!**_

_Ele a viu a encarar o vazio do poço antes de se jogar e ele apenas poder gritar, correndo em sua direção: "_

**-KAGOMEEEEEEE! -** o grito ecoou pela floresta escura assustando os pobres animais que ali viviam ou estavam de passagem...

O bravo guerreiro mantinha-se com a respiração ofegante, a mão no peito, tentando fazer seu coração tão ferido se acalmar. Os olhos dourados não emitiam o mesmo brilho de anos atrás, a face já não possuía mais nenhum vestígio da alegria que, agora, não passava duma lembrança, os cabelos prateados não estavam mais com um tom radiante de antes... Os anos que passaram surgiram efeito naquele ser.

Se re-encostou no tronco da árvore em que estava... A lua crescente se mantinha superior no céu. Ele passou uma de suas mãos na testa tentando secar suor que escorria pelo rosto... Já não sabia mais quantas vezes sonhou com aquela noite... Aquela maldita noite em que a perdera!

Ela passou dois anos ao seu lado... Sempre ao seu lado! E, por um medo bobo e infantil, ele a deixou ir... Para todo o sempre! Se não fosse por ele... Só por ele! Tudo... Tudo podia ser tão diferente... Ele ainda estaria com ela ao seu lado... E viveriam felizes. Mas não! Ele escolheu esse caminho para seu destino... E, agora, só restava a ele... Aceitar!

Levantou-se com um pouco de esforço e pulou daquele galho para o chão... Ao encostar os pés no solo, uma de suas mãos foram parar em seu abdômen, tentando minimizar a dor que os cortes e hematomas de batalhas que vencera a pouco tempo.

Realmente o tempo não fora gentil com ele! A sua busca que antes fora atrás de uma jóia... Agora, procura algo que lhe pudesse curar o dor seu coração dilacerado... Que pudesse deixá-lo mais próximo do paraíso... Pois quando estava com ela... Estava realmente no paraíso...

Desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la, vê-la, beijá-la... Não queria mais nada... Apenas estar com ela... Não queria se mostrar ao mundo... Pois, talvez, eles não entenderiam o que passava consigo... Então, estava sozinho... Sozinho novamente! Desde que ela fora embora!

Começou a caminhar, mas... Desde que ela partiu... Ele se perdeu... E sem nenhuma pista de como encontrar seu caminho... Não pode lutar contra uma única lágrima que rolou pela sua face... Seus sonhos... Eram apenas as visões daquele rosto angelical! Sentia tanto frio... Tanta dor em seu coração...

Desejava de que tudo aquilo não passasse dum pesadelo... Que todos esses anos na qual vivera... Fosse apenas uma mentira! Uma grande mentira! E quando chegasse no fim... Ele acordaria... Acordaria para deslumbrar novamente os olhos azuis escuros do mesmo tom em que o céu estava...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Quem... é você?-** a jovem sussurrou encarando aquela garota fria e imponente à sua frente.

Os olhos vermelhos dela transmitiam ódio, dor, raiva... A energia emanada por seu corpo era tão... Maligna! A face branca em contraste com os longos cabelos negros e lisos dava a idéia de um anjo da morte!

**-Miko...-** Kagome arrependeu-se de ter feito a jovem falar, quando a voz gélida entrar pelos seus tímpanos.**- Devia saber que a floresta é um lugar muito perigoso a noite... Para você e o garoto!**

**-Ahñ! ... Eu...**

**-Vamos... Irei levá-la para o vilarejo!- **a jovem deu as costas para ela e começou a caminhar...

**-Um momento! Quem é...?**

**-Rihara! Me chamo... Rihara.-** a interrompeu, sem nem virar para encará-la! **-Agora, vamos... Antes que apareça mais algum desses youkais!**

Kagome consentiu com a cabeça. Ajeitou-se e estendeu a mão para seu filho que a olhava intrigado.

**-E melhor irmos com ela do que ficar aqui!**

O menino quase que imediatamente segurou firmemente a mão de sua mão e começaram a andar para seguir a moça. Porém Kagome parou ao se dar quanta para onde ia... O medo a dominou... Passou anos tentando esquecê-lo... E, agora, ela estava ali... De volta...! Não! Não queria sofrer mais... Só a idéia de que ele podia ter esquecido dela fazia seu coração estremecer em seu peito... Só a idéia de ter que vê-lo novamente com a outra depois do ocorrera na sua ultima noite naquele era...

**-Kaa-san?- **a voz tão conhecida de seu filho a despertou...

Ela encarou o garotinho e nos olhos violetas, tão parecidos com os do _**dele**,_ tirou coragem para levantar a cabeça e seguir o caminho atrás daquela jovem...

Não podia ir contra o destino... Mesmo sabendo que seu coração não ia agüentar tal sofrimento! Estava ali... De volta ao passado! As silhuetas arvores enormes, os brilhos encantador das estrelas e a lua,...! Não tinha dúvidas de onde estava... Só possuía dúvidas com o seu futuro...

_**-Chegamos...**_

A voz fria da jovem na qual ela seguia a despertou. Ela olhou para sua frente... E pode admirar aquele vilarejo. Antes, sempre visitado por ela... As luzes das lamparinas no lado de fora, as forma das cabanas, sem nenhuma pessoa ou ser em volta, parecendo vazio...

Sim...! Estava no vilarejo em que ficava quando não estava se aventurando... E, agora, o que faria? O que aconteceria!

**_Continua no proximo capitulo... _**

**_

* * *

_Vocabulário:  
****Kaasan **– Mãe

* * *

_**Para ver as respostas das reviews deste capitulo visite o link dedicado à esta fic no meu profile!**_

_Mish-chan _


	4. Dor

Kagome soltou um suspiro e continuou a admirar o filho que dormia tranqüilamente sobre uma esteira de palha. Aquela face se assemelhava tanto com duma certa pessoa... Ainda não conseguia acreditar que todos ali não perceberam a semelhança. Ou será que essa aparência toda era coisa de sua mente? Já fora tantas vezes enganada por ela.

Levantou-se com cautela, de modo a não fazer barulho para não acordá-lo. Encaminhou-se a saída daquele cômodo, passando pela 'cortina' de pedrinhas no lugar duma porta, e, depois, saiu daquela casa tão primitiva.

A noite ainda insistia em ficar, mas ia, pouco a pouco, perdendo seu posto para os raríssimos raios de sol. Como tudo havia mudado... Sabia que o tempo não parava. Mas, tudo que havia imaginado sobre como estaria seus amigos e a vida na época em que se encontrava era tudo fantasia... Tudo estava diferente do que esperava!

Cap. 4 - _**Primeiro, a Dor...**_

Ainda se lembrava de quando aquela jovem, chamada Rihara, a levou para aquela casa onde, sem ela saber, seus amigos de longas datas moravam ali... Sangô, Mirok e Shippou moravam juntamente com mais alguns conhecidos! Aquilo era inacreditável para seu ponto de vista...

Primeiro, o grande e poderoso Sesshoumaru vivendo com eles! Isso era algo que não aconteceria nunca pelo que conhecia do youkai!

A sacerdotisa... Bom, uma pequena garotinha que conheceu. Agora, um adolescente... Porque não, mulher? E duma das mais belas, não podia negar! Sim, a pequena Rin era, agora, a miko que cuidava daquele lugar. _Talvez, por isso, Sesshoumaru resolveu ficar?_

Sorriu com o pensamento que surgiu sobre tal pessoa. Será que o youkai frio e sem coração estava **_apaixonado_**? Ele que vivia caçoando do irmão por ter sido gerado por uma humana! ... Ah! O **_irmão _**dele...

Balançou a cabeça! Não queria e não saberia sobre ele! Foi o que havia dito a todos depois duma pequena confusão que tivera que enfrentar pelo fato de ser mãe sem ter se casado! **_Casado..._**

Sangô e Mirok havia se casado e tinham agora dois filhos... Uma menina um pouco mais jovem que Yori e um menino que dava uns 4 anos! Uma gracinha! Só não entendia o porque de Sangô continuar brigando com Mirok. Recordava-se que na surpresa de revê-los ali, naquela cabana, o homem tinha uma marca enorme e vermelha no rosto!

E o Shippou... Aquilo sim que era mudança! Nem o reconheceu... Se não fosse pela voz que pouco se alterara. Realmente, teria pensado que era outro youkai! Estava alto e com um corpo um pouco atlético, os cabelos eram compridos e ruivos na mesma cor que cauda que havia crescido na mesma proporção que o corpo... Deixou que um pequeno riso escapasse dos lábios, lembrando quando o seu pequeno disse que ele lembrava um personagem dum dos seus livrinhos... Só que o personagem tinha a cauda e os cabelos _prateados_.

"_NÃO! Eu não quero saber...!_" Ela se auto-ordenou em seus pensamentos. Não queria saber. Quando Sangô começou a contar que no dia depois de ter partido, ele havia ressuscitado Kikyou... Ela o interrompeu e a disse que não queria saber sobre o que havia acontecido. Saber **_para que_**? Saber que ele e Kikyou se casaram, tiveram filhos e estão muitos felizes? Saber que ele sequer lembra dela? Não! Não queria aumentar a dor que trazia em seu peito. A única coisa que a trazia viva até hoje era seu filho e as lembranças de sua última noite naquele lugar... Naquela noite sentiu-se como se ele realmente a amasse. Amasse ela como o amava! Que a desejasse como ela a ele...

Sentou-se no chão apoiando as costas na parede da cabana. Aquela noite foi tudo em sua vida. Mas sua mente dizia que aquilo só havia acontecido por causa de sua semelhança com determinada miko. Que para ele... Ela sempre seria a detectora de fragmentos... E, agora, nada mais que uma simples conhecida!

Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer em seus olhos. Abraçou os joelhos e afundou a cabeça entre eles, apoiando-a em seus braços. Por mais que teimasse, seu coração queria saber sobre ele, revê-lo, abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo,... Dentro de si batia uma enorme vontade de ver aqueles olhos dourados que tanto a enfeitiçavam, os cabelos prateados,... Queria ver aquele... Que por noite pelo menos... Fora **_seu_**!

**-Triste?- **a voz fria soou e ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos vermelhos de sua mais nova conhecida. Ela não disse nada... Apenas continuou a fitar os olhos da jovem em pé a sua frente. **– Você me faz lembrar uma pessoa...**

**-Quem? -** perguntou tentando esquecer os pensamentos sobre ele.

**-Inu-Yasha.-** arrependeu-se por ter feito tal pergunta. Porque ele não podia sair de sua vida nem por minuto?

**-Soo...¹ –** respondeu tentando mostrar um sorriso... - Porque?

**-Ele sempre está triste, desde que o conheci. Ele está sempre... Triste.**

"_Como?_" As palavras frias ecoaram em sua mente em seu coração... _'Ele sempre está **triste**.'_ A tentativa dum sorriso foi por água baixo e ela voltou seus olhos para o chão. A jovem estava mentindo! Era isso, não? ... Ele... Ele não podia estar triste! Tinha a pessoa que ele amava ao seu lado... Ele até a havia ressuscitado!

**-Eu sei muita coisa sobre você. Apesar de nunca tê-la visto! –** Kagome levantou o rosto para ver a jovem que, agora, tinha o rosto virado para direção em o sol nascia devagar. **– Ouvi o que disse sobre não querer saber sobre ele. Eles respeitaram sua vontade. Mas eu... Perdoe-me, mas eu não irei! –** a jovem trouxe seu rosto para encarar os olhos azuis de Kagome.

**-Rihara... –** ela sussurrou, antes de ouvir a voz fria e seu coração implorar: "_Por favor... Não faça isso comigo! Eu... Eu não agüento mais sofrer!"_

**-Tudo o que sei sobre você foi o Inu-Yasha me contou... Talvez, eu não seja a pessoa mais apropriada para isso. Porém o Inu-Yasha foi o único que confiou em mim! E me disse que nós, hanyous, somos mais poderosos que qualquer youkai completo... Isso tudo por causa do nosso sangue humano! Por que é graças a esse sangue que não desistimos fácil... Que podemos ter sentimentos que os youkais não têm! – **Rihara deixou um sorriso frio dominar seus lábios, antes de levantar o rosto e admirar o céu. **– E são... Esses sentimentos que nós faz mais forte...**

Alguns instantes de silêncio reinaram entre as duas e só o barulho fraco de vento podia ser ouvido. Kagome olhava para a jovem... Tinha vontade de chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima saia de seu rosto. Tinha vontade gritar, mas sua voz parecia ter sumido.

**- Nunca conheci um hanyou que tivesse essa... _Mentalidade_. Ele me contou que deve isso a você! Deve ser por isso que eu sempre quis conhecê-la! – **Rihara voltou a encará-la. **– Deve ser por isso que _ele te ama tanto_!**

Os olhos azuis de Kagome esbugalharam-se com aquelas últimas palavras...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele continuava a caminhar pela floresta. Agora tinha duas novas feridas: uma no braço esquerdo e outra no abdômen que manchava a blusa bege. Mas elas não doíam... Pelo menos não tanto quanto a dor em seu coração.

Podia sentir. Estava tão perto do vilarejo. Não sabia o que ou o porque... Mas algo dizia para ir para lá! Entrou em um campo aberto e viu ali um lugar tão conhecido. Aproximou-se do velho poço e examinou a conteúdo negro dentro dele. Os anos passavam mais ainda tinha a esperança de que ela sairia daquele poço, com aquele sorriso que somente ela sabe dar, com aquela mochila amarela, vestida com uniforme, com os olhos azuis brilhando como nunca, com os lábios rosados,... Sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiada no poço.

Um suspiro soltou de seus lábios... Maldita saudade! Saudade dos tempos em que vivam juntos. Ela ao lado dele! Ele estava sozinho... Mesmo sabendo que ainda tinha seus amigos. Sentia-se sozinho em seu coração.

_**-Mentirosa! –**_ o murmuro sai dos seus lábios quase que inaudível.

Ela havia prometido que ele nunca ficaria sozinho. Que ficaria ao lado dele! E ela não estava mais ali... Olhou em sua volta revendo tudo ali tão conhecido. Havia passado alguns anos por aquelas árvores... Sempre vigiando o poço. Para que quando ela voltasse, ele fosse o primeiro a vê-la! O primeiro a falar com ela. O primeiro a ver seu sorriso. O primeiro a toca-la. E poder dizer algumas palavras entaladas em sua garganta e que devia ter dito há quase onze anos atrás.

Seus olhos pararam numa coisa redonda. Pegou com mão trêmula. Lembrava-se de já ter visto isso em algum lugar. Mas... Onde? Era uma coisa branca, redonda e tinha um cheiro esquisito junto com um fraco cheiro de rosa que só Kagome tinha. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. _Será que...?_

Pois o seu olfato em ação... E não demorou muito para que seu coração se agitasse com a simples idéia. Podia sentir o fraco cheiro dela indo em direção a árvore sagrada. Ela havia voltado? _Havia voltado para ele?_

Mas do que depressa, ele levantou e começou a soltar pelas árvores. Sua força, velocidade,... Haviam voltado. E suas feridas haviam sido esquecidas. A única coisa que tinha em sua mente era sua... **_Sua Kagome_**!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- _IIIIEE! _Você está mentindo! –** Kagome levantou depressa, enquanto duas lagrimas percorriam o seu rosto. **– Ele... Ele ama a... Kikyou! –** a voz fora diminuindo até que na última palavra fora apenas um sussurro.

**-Eu não estou mentindo! -** a voz saiu fria e calma como sempre. **- Ele ama _você_ e você a ele!**

**-_YAMETE!_² Eu... - **as lagrimas agora caiam livremente pelo seu rosto. **-Não agüento mais... **

**-Está sofrendo à toa...**

**-Por favor... -** ela disse baixo. Sua voz não saia.

**-Porque não conserta o passado? - **Rihara continuava... Sempre fria. **- Porque não vai atrás dele e acabe com esse sofrimento todo?**

**- Por favor... _Não..._-** a sua voz parecia ganhar força pouco a pouco.

**- Tudo pode ser diferente e vocês podem ser feli--**

**-DAMARE!³- **ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Kagome... -** ele sussurrou. Estava perante aquela arvore... A arvore que havia dado a ele mais uma oportunidade para ser feliz... E novamente ele tinha desperdiçado!

Porque? Porque sempre tinha que desperdiçar suas chances? Ela nunca teve medo... **_Nunca!_** Nunca teve medo por ele! Faria de tudo. Até o impossível apenas para ficar com ela novamente!

**_-Damare! _**

Suas orelhas se moveram irrequietas no topo de sua cabeça. Aquela _**voz**_... Deus! Ele se virou em direção em que suas sensíveis orelhas haviam captado aquele grito feminino. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados. _**Aquela voz... **_Seu coração batia acelerado. Não podia estar enganado! Conhecia aquela voz mais do que a sua própria. 

Será que... Ela estava de volta? De volta para ele? Pos a correr com a máxima força que suas pernas tinham. Se ela estivesse de volta... Não iria perdê-la novamente! As árvores passavam como um flash de tão rápido que tava.

Foi assim que sentiu seu corpo sendo arremessado para lado direito quando algo se chocou contra si. Seu corpo parou apenas ao encontro dum grosso tronco de árvore. Suas costas doíam, doloridas pelo impacto. Ele ajeitou-se e olhou à sua frente... Um Youkai! Presumiu ao ver um 'homem' alto com músculos definidos, porém sua pele era um marrom escuro da mesma cor que a terra coberta de gramíneas sob seu pé.

**-O que quer? -** Inu-Yasha indagou se posicionando para atacar com a mão no cabo de sua tão fiel espada.

O youkai apenas o analisou de pés a cabeça... Antes de ser sugado pelo chão. "_Cadê ele?_" perguntou-se. Sabia que ele não tinha ido embora. Podia sentir a energia eu aquele corpo emanava... Então, onde ele estaria? Seus olhos não via nada.

**-Maldito! Apareça!-** ordenou dando olhando cuidadosamente para cada canto daquela floresta.

_Dor... _Foi o que sentiu segundos depois. Seu corpo sendo pressionado para cima por alguma forte energia... Os 'pedaços' de terra ao seu lado... Enquanto seu corpo voava. Caiu no chão. Estirado. Sentia seus músculos doloridos. Porque aquilo tinha estar acontecendo agora? Logo agora... Quando sua Kagome podia estar esperando?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Silêncio. Era a única que se formava entre a aquela hanyou e Kagome. Os olhos azuis da jovem tentavam cessar as lagrimas, enquanto os vermelhos da meio-youkai continuavam gélidos... Encaravam-se.

**-Eu não acredito! -** Rihara comentou em sua habitual voz, enquanto um suspiro escapava de seus lábios. **- Eu vou falar mais nada. Se você quer viver como eu... Faça o que bem entender!**

**-Como assim...? -** seus olhos tinham agora um tom confuso.

**-O que vê... O que _vê_ quando olha para mim?**

Kagome parou um momento... O que via? As lagrimas não caiam mais. Trevas, sofrimento, poder,... Era a única coisa que via naquela jovem na sua frente.

**-Eu...  
**

**-Nem coragem para responder uma simples pergunta tem? -** os olhos azuis a fitaram indignados **- Eu... Eu sou um ser das trevas assim como minha mamãe!**

_**-Mãe! -**_ a voz saiu num sussurro.

**-É... Minha mãe era uma youkai. Meu pai era humano... Só que eles morreram há tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais de seus rostos.** - ela confessava porem sua voz... Nunca mudava de tom! - Eu fui criada por um youkai que me ensinou tudo o que sei... Ataques, agilidade, força,... Mas me ensinou outras coisas mais valiosas. Ele foi tudo o que não pode ter quando matei meu pais...

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram... "_Como?_"

**-Deve... Deve ter sido um acidente! **

**-Não... Não foi bem _assim_. Meu corpo. É um corpo das trevas. Qualquer um que me tocar... Morre! Simples e fatal!** - ela pareceu sorrir com o comentário, antes que a fisionomia fria tomasse sua face. **- Meus pais morreram quando essa energia das trevas se ativou em meu corpo. Eu era um bebê ainda... E até hoje eu não consigo controlar meu poder... Engraçado. Tenho quase quatrocentos anos e nem consigo controlar meu poder!**

**-Quatrocentos! Mas você parece...**

**-Sou uma hanyou... Meu corpo envelhece num ritmo muito mais lento que humanos. - **aquilo pareceu esclarecer um pouco. **- Eu não posso tocar em nada com as mãos limpas... Se não só restará pó! Eu não posso ter sentimentos. Já que eu sou um ser das trevas. E mesmo que queira... Eu não posso amar!**

**-Rihara, eu...**

**-Você sabe que até os youkais amam... Olhe o Sesshoumaru. Um exemplo perfeito! Ninguém vive sem amar... Bom, eu já amei, também. E acabei por matá-lo. Mas, esse é o meu destino. _A dor!_ Não faça o seu também assim! Você tem um filho... Ele tem direito a uma família!**

**-Você...**

**-Claro! Ele tem a cara do Inu-Yasha... E o gênio! -**minutos de silêncio preencheram o lugar, antes da jovem continuar. **- Eu não quero que sofra... Pois sei como é! Ele é o meu amigo... Sempre me tratou como uma mesmo sabendo como sou... Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes. E tenho certeza que só conseguiram juntos!**

**-Rihara, eu... - **Kagome fora interrompida por um enorme estrondo vindo da floresta.

Ambas olharam em direção as arvores e puderam observar a terra 'voando' juntamente como uma energia amarela.

**_-Kuso!- _**Rihara sussurrou, antes de virar para Kagome. **- Entre na cabana e não sai de lá!**

**-Rihara... -**era tarde de mais... A jovem tinha sumido em sua frente.

_**Continua no próximo capitulo...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Vocabulário:**

**¹ Soo - **Mesmo  
**² Yamate -** Pare!  
**³ ****Damare - **Cala Boca!  
**Iie -** Não.  
**Kuso - **Droga.

* * *

_**Para ver as respostas das reviews deste capitulo visite o link dedicado à esta fic no meu profile!**_

_Mish-chan _


End file.
